Gone Girl!?!
by Silvertrunksbrat
Summary: Zero woke up a certain morning feeling a little bit weird but when he looked in the mirow he saw a whole diffent person he was now a she this is my first mk fic *chp3* Yes I updated fast
1. Zero A girl?!?! O.O

Disclaimer: Nope can you believe it I don't own MK!!!!!! *Dramatic pause* what did you expect?  
  
  
  
Note: Tell me if I go ooc! Thanx! This is my first MK fic after all.  
  
Gone Girl!?!  
  
  
  
It was early in the morning but you couldn't really tell, Clay looked at the clock and realized he was going to be late once again.  
  
He looked to right of him and saw an empty bed  
  
"Hiead can be such a jerk, never wakes me up" Clay said putting on his glasses  
  
He stood up and stretched and yawned He removed his glasses and rubbed his left eye  
  
He walked over to the left of him and saw Zero Enna sleeping for a change  
  
"He wakes up at 3 in the morning but can never wake up when we really need to interesting" Clay said  
  
Clay walked over to Zero, his face and whole body was entwined with sheets you couldn't even see a sign of his soft tan skin  
  
"Zero wake up we are going to be late" Clay said sleepily last night he could not sleep Zero's moans and squeaking were kept him up.  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
Clay lay there putting one of the many pillows Hiead had thrown to shut Zero up against his face.  
  
Zero moaned in a high tone and screamed out loud like he was getting beaten into a bloody pulp.  
  
"Kuso! Can't you shut the hell up you horny little boy!" Hiead  
  
Zero didn't reply  
  
~*~ End of flashback~*~ Clay moved Zero's body only to get a soft womanly moan  
  
"Zero get up please" Clay said  
  
"Fine Clay" Zero said in a higher pitched voice than normal  
  
"Zero your voice it's different" Clay said  
  
"I think you didn't get enough sleep last night!" Zero said angrily  
  
He turned over unwrapping his body  
  
Clay face blushed as he toke a step back  
  
"What's wrong Clay? Never seen a guy without his shirt?" Zero asked  
  
"Zero, I think you should change a the sentence to: What's wrong Clay? Never seen a woman without his shirt? Look in the mirror" Clay said facing away from Zero  
  
"Nani?" Zero said sounding worried  
  
Zero got up and looked down at his once flat chest seeing 2 round breast "They're huge!" Zero said barely able to cup them with his hands  
  
Zero let a small blush across her cheeks.  
  
"I just realized my voice it's higher! How could of this have happened!?!?!" Zero said panicking  
  
"First is first get a damn shirt on!" Clay yelled  
  
"Oh yah" Zero said happily grabbing his night shirt  
  
"I think you should take a shower first Zero" Clay said  
  
"Ok, but Clay just 1 problem, HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL I'M I ABLE TO GO TO CLASS WHEN I'M A DAMNED GIRL????" Zero said yelling at his face  
  
" Zero just take a shower we will take to Azuma-san about this later" Clay said  
  
Zero grabbed his uniform and went to the bathroom  
  
"Zero is even harder to understand now that is a woman" Clay sighed  
  
  
  
Zero and Clay ran they were going to be late in 1 minute "Damn these breast!" Zero hollered  
  
Every one looked at him like he was crazy  
  
"What the hell are you looking at ugly? Me eh?" She said putting her fist up  
  
"Uhh" He mouthed  
  
"Zero, come on forget about him," said Clay pulling Zero away from the stranger  
  
Clay and Zero ran just 4 seconds before class started  
  
" 88 and 89 I'm surprised" Azuma said looking at his clipboard  
  
Azuma looked up at them  
  
"89 please don't bring your girlfriend here," Azuma said  
  
"He's not- I mean she's not my girlfriend. This may be hard to believe but the is 88" Clay said  
  
"Do you take me as a fool 89? When did 88 become a woman?" Azuma said angrily  
  
"When I woke up this damn morning old man! I was more shocked than you" Zero yelled  
  
He put his arm in front of Azuma's face  
  
"Im-impossible" He said  
  
"Old man's brain doesn't work eh?" Zero said  
  
*Slap*  
  
"Crap, at least it's better than getting hit" Zero said cupping her cheekbone  
  
"So Enna has gone girl," Hiead said  
  
Zero got up and looked at Hiead  
  
"And I can still kick your ass too!" Zero yelled  
  
"Please candidates not now" Azuma yelled  
  
*Slap*  
  
Hiead glared at Zero "You know if I was the real me I would hit you" Zero said  
  
"Dumb onna!" Hiead hissed trying to punch Zero  
  
"Stop!" Clay said getting between the 2 fighters  
  
"Please we are going to training" clay sighed  
  
The 2 fighters shrugged it off and left  
  
Zero walked to Erts  
  
"Erts I'm ready," said Zero  
  
Erts seemed shocked at first then read Zero's mind  
  
"Are you sure that you can perform with that new body Zero?" Erts asked  
  
"Yah! Of coarse Erts you got nothing to worry about!" Zero said putting a arm around Erts shoulder  
  
"Okay then" Erts sighed blushing a little  
  
"What have you done with Zero!" Kinza yelled  
  
"I am Zero Kinza! See 88" Zero said "Bullshit! You could of just drawn that!" Kinza said "Scan it than Kinza!" Zero yelled  
  
Kinza scanned it and it accepted the marking  
  
"Oh my gods" Kinza said stepping back  
  
"That's what I thought" Zero said "This is so cool! A female pilot!" Kinza said hugging Zero "Well I hope not for long" Zero said whispering to himself  
  
"Zero balance! 89 is behind you!" Kinza yelled  
  
"Well Gomen! It's these damned breast!" Zero yelled again "Blame everything on your chest eh?" Kinza said "Why you!" Zero said  
  
Hiead slammed Zero "Kuso!" Zero cursed Hiead smirked They fought till Zero fell on the ground "I'll take over this Zero said Erts" giving a hand to help Zero up "So it's fine" Zero growled "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm weak!" Zero growled Zero ran and licked Hiead on the side "Hiead-san you can get 88 on the right leg, it's unbalanced" Ikhny said "Hn" Hiead said giving a swift kick to Zero's leg Erts caught Zero and then Zero punched Hiead then kicked him Hiead fell over losing "Yah!!!!" Zero said happily "It's not over yet onna!!!!!" Hiead yelled pulling down his ankle "That's cheap," said Zero "Tie" said a female robotic voice  
  
Zero was walking with Clay Yamagi and Roose "So how does it feel?" Yamagi asked "It feels weird like I have so much weight on my chest it's like having weights on you" Zero said "Wreka said once being a woman is a more powerful! You can control guys and stuff," said Roose "Yah we can tell by that" said Yamagi They entered the cafeteria and Every one looked at Zero "You know, I think it's sexy that your trying to look like a candidate," said a senior candidate "Really? I don't care you horny bastard!" Zero screamed in his face slapping him on his face "Bitch" he said "Nani? Bitch eh? Go back to your home hell remember?" Zero said "Grr" He said "Really Douce I'm surprised you hitting on a girl" said a woman "Shut up sis" Douce said "Fine leave the poor girl alone" She sighed "Hn fine" Douce said  
  
"I hate horny bastards" Zero said eating over and over "Yah you said that about 50 times now Zero" Clay said "How can you guys eat this crap it looks like candle wax and even taste like it" Zero said "You also have said that many, many times" Clay said  
  
After dinner Clay and Zero went back to there rooms "I'm so tired" Zero yawned "Yah, for once" Clay said They entered seeing Hiead just out of the shower with water droplets going down his body with a tiny towel around his waist Zero was speechless she blushed slightly and kept looking at Hiead's body "What the hell is wrong with you? Stop looking at me!" Hiead yelled Zero got out of her trance and looked at the ground and walked away She sat on her bed looking at the wall She was never affected by seeing Hiead when he was a guy now that he was a 'she' Was she attracted to Hiead?????!!!!!!!!!  
  
So tell me was it okay? And let you on a little secret Someone else will turn into the opposite sex now I must ask should I keep Zero as a girl or change him back? I wanna know please review for mez! 


	2. Oh Hiead!

Disclaimer: Nope can you believe it I don't own MK!!!!!! *Dramatic pause* what did you expect?  
  
  
  
Note: Tell me if I go ooc! Thanx! This is my first MK fic after all. And I decided to keep Zero a girl!!!!!!!! And I decided not to make any one else a girl for now  
  
Gone Girl!?!  
  
  
  
Zero was just about to go to bed; She put a big shirt on and laid on her bed.  
  
"Clay" She said  
  
"What is it?" He said  
  
"What if I never turn back into a guy will I get kicked out of GOA?" Zero asked  
  
Clay thought about it scratching his temple once in a while  
  
" No, as long as your EX is still working" Clay said taking of his glasses  
  
"Oh okay" Zero said happily pulling over the covers  
  
"Because I'm going to be a pilot no mater what!" She said  
  
Hiead walked in with his shirt and boxers on and slowly laid down, Zero watched every move he made. ' My gods when did Hiead look so so, am I GAY?!?!?' Zero thought smashing a pillow on top of her face to cover up her bright blood face.  
  
Later on that night Zero was tossing and turning, she felt so much pain and these flashbacks  
  
~*~ Dream~*~  
  
"Hold him still!" Said Doctor Rill  
  
"We are trying!" Said Erts and 2 other men  
  
Everything was burry and he felt so charged. He looked up and saw a turquoise glow dancing with his hair "Give me that needle!" The blonde doctor yelled There were 2 needles they both had writing, one said 'warning!' And the other said 'Sleep' Zero saw Hiead as a child, he looked like a normal 'human boy' he was next to a door and his hands were in his pocket. The Nurse gave the Purple vile with 'Warning' on it and the doctor slowly injected it. She didn't notice the writing and Zero passed out.  
  
~*~ End of Dream ~*~  
  
Zero shot up from her bed, beads of sweat were all over and her clothes were damp.  
  
"Damn" She said walking to a get a new shirt She slid of her shirt with no bra. Her tanned skin was smooth and perfect ~*~  
  
Hiead had a flashback or was it a memory? He leaned up and massaged his temples and looked up seeing a half naked Zero His breath deepened but he kept his straight face. Hiead watched Zero put on a new shirt raveling loose boxers that barely clung to her.  
  
Zero hummed and ad Hiead well kept staring.  
  
'What the hell am I doing?' Hiead thought Zero touched her lips and turned to look at Hiead  
  
"What the hell are you looking at Enna?!?" Hiead asked angrily  
  
"Maybe I should ask you the same thing Hiead!" Zero said  
  
She walked up to him and looked straight in his eyes  
  
"Get the hell away from me" Hiead said  
  
But Hiead thought the exact opposite, but he would never show it oh no he would rather die  
  
"You're lying," She said crossing her arms  
  
"You wish Enna" Hiead said  
  
"I can see it in your eyes, I guess it's a chick thing" Zero said grinning  
  
"I don't have time for feelings, like I said before get the hell away from me" Hiead said "Wow Hiead! I'm impressed you said so many words in one little sentence" Zero said  
  
"I don't care if you're an onna I would hit you any ways" Hiead said  
  
~*~  
  
Zero looked at Hiead, his eyes of blood rose petals and hair like a silver pendant.  
  
"So I would kick your ass" She said  
  
"You wish Enna" Hiead said  
  
Zero walked back to her bed  
  
"And, Hiead if you want a peek you could always just ask" Zero said letting a soft giggle out  
  
Hiead stopped him self from blushing and threw a pillow at Zero  
  
"Never, you ugly whore" He said  
  
"Yah whatever" Zero said  
  
"If I were still a guy I would of said I was hot!" Zero said  
  
Hiead turned away facing the wall nearest to him.  
  
'Stupid hormones, I could deal with Ikhny but she's a cinch compared to big mouth over there' Hiead thought  
  
'Feelings are weak, I'm not weak' Hiead thought and went to sleep  
  
"Zero!!!!!!" Clay yelled  
  
"I'm getting up Clay damn" She said  
  
She jumped out of her bed and ran to the shower  
  
"Zero wait Hiea-" Clay said getting cut off "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?!?!" Clay said throwing up his hands  
  
"Get the hell out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Was heard  
  
"You toke so damn long!!!!!!" Could clearly be Zero's voice  
  
Hiead stopped out looking very mad with a little towel and a pair of boxers  
  
"Fuck you Hiead!" Zero screeched  
  
"You only wish I would" Hiead muttered under his breath  
  
"What was that?!?!?" Zero yelled at his face  
  
"None of your damned business!" Hiead yelled  
  
"You two act like your married" Clay said  
  
"What?!?!" They both said at Clay  
  
"Never mind" Clay said  
  
I'm cutting off here, Should I make Zero fall in love with Hiead? Or Clay? Or Erts O_o I'm scaring myself. Or Just go on like normal? And I'm thinking I might ass Zero meets PMS tell me if I should do it or just skip it.  
  
Ja 


	3. Is it me or is every one blushing?!?!

Disclaimer: Nope can you believe it I don't own MK!!!!!! *Dramatic pause* what did you expect?  
  
  
  
Note: Tell me if I go ooc! Thanx! This is my first MK fic after all. And I decided to keep Zero a girl!!!!!!!! And I decided not to make any one else a girl for now  
  
Gone Girl!?!  
  
  
  
Note: For all those fucking flamers burn in hell mother fuckers, and if you don't like it! Don't read it and if you wanna really flame me put your e- mail I got a good friend of mine named Jess and truest me she will spam you till you e-mail me sorry. And it's a humor it's not suppose to be a serious fic, I have some change, maybe you can buy a new live fucker! Thank you for all the nice reviews! It really makes me to write ^-^  
  
Now with the story ^_^  
  
Zero was eating dinner; she kept stabbing her found then rather eating it,  
  
"Zero are you okay?" Clay asked  
  
"No" She said tensely  
  
Yamagi looked at Zero while her breast went up and down each time she stabbed her food  
  
Yamagi kept looking at Zero she was  
  
"Hot!!!!!!" Roose yelled  
  
"Course baka! You ate it too fast" Yamagi said retuning to reality  
  
"Awwwww Yamagi can you be nicer huh?" Roose asked with a spoon in his hand  
  
Yamagi ran his hand through his hair and sighed  
  
Zero kept looking at Hiead eating alone like usual but it seemed different this time.  
  
"Zero!" Kinza yelled in her face  
  
"Huh? What?" Zero asked going back to reality  
  
"I yelled at your face 5 times!!!!!!!!" Kinza said  
  
"Kinza I need to ask you something alone" Zero said  
  
"Uh, sure" Kinza said  
  
The 2 girls walked outside the cafeteria and found somewhere private  
  
They both sat down on a soft cushioned bench  
  
"Kinza, what do you think of Hiead?" Zero said nervously  
  
"Well, I think he is a cold bastard that shouldn't treat Inky so badly" Kinza said  
  
"No- I mean about his er looks" Zero said starting to blush a little  
  
"Well he is good looking, say it to any one and die Zero!" Kinza said  
  
"Zero? Why are you blushing and bringing Hiead up?!?!" Kinza said  
  
Zero blushed even redder  
  
"I- I- just er um" Zero said  
  
"Oh my gods! Ah! You! You!" Kinza said almost jumping up in the air from shock  
  
When Kinza sat back down she become normal again  
  
"You have feelings for Hiead" Kinza said  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Zero yelled at the top of her lungs  
  
"Right Zero!" Kinza said walking away from Zero  
  
Zero was speechless  
  
She walked back to her room and Saw Clay but not Hiead  
  
"Hi Zero" Clays said blushing?  
  
"Hiya Clay" Zeros said  
  
She smiled at Clay and rushed to the shower.  
  
"Is it me or is every one blushing today?" Zero said to her self  
  
She toke off her cloths and turned on the hot water,  
  
She touched it and got in, she hummed and washed the sweat from her body.  
  
Minutes seemed like seconds and soon Zero got out and started to brush her hair.  
  
She grabbed her big GOA shirt and boxers and started to blow dry her hair.  
  
Clay knocked on the door  
  
"Come in" She said  
  
Clay looked panicked as if GOA was just about to explode  
  
"Hiead has been hurt, just telling you" Clay said just about to shut the door  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Zero said dropping the hair dryer and brush  
  
Zero ran out the door and ran to the medic wing  
  
'Why the hell am I running to Hiead again?' Zero asked her self  
  
'Because you like him' said a voice in his head  
  
'Grrr I don't he is a stupid retard that can't keep things to him self' She growled in her head  
  
'Then why are you running to him then?' it said again  
  
'Because, er um I wanna make fun of him!' Zero yelled in her mind  
  
'Yah, whatever' said the voice and it was gone  
  
Zero smirked and he saw the medic wing  
  
She slowed down and was now walking  
  
She entered and doctor Rill was giving an IV to Hiead  
  
"Who are you?" Dr. Rill asked  
  
"I'm #88" Zero said  
  
"Oh my gods it worked!" Dr. Rill said  
  
"What worked? WHAT about HIEAD?!?!?" Zero said angrily  
  
"He's stable for now" Dr. Rill said  
  
"And, what worked?" Zero asked  
  
"Well the nurse handed me a hormonal injection, it's suppose to turn you into the opposite sex" Dr. Rills said  
  
"So it wasn't a dream" Zero said to her self  
  
"It was by accident of coarse, but it might be permanent" Dr. Rill said  
  
"NANI?!?!? Not only am I an onna! I was a test subject!?!?!?!" Zero yelled  
  
"Yes, basically, by accident of coarse" Dr. Rill said  
  
Zero sat down in a chair and sighed he couldn't take this..  
  
  
  
Zero woke up still in the chair.  
  
He looked at the clock and saw it was at least 2 hours later than when she came here.  
  
She walked up to Hiead and looked at his face.  
  
"Your so stupid, why didn't you just go back to the room?" She asked Hiead  
  
Hiead let a small moan out  
  
"Hmm I guess that is a answer" Zero said  
  
"So, er um" Zero said blushing  
  
'If Hiead saw me I would be so embarrassed!' She thought  
  
"You know what Kinza thinks? She thinks I like you! Isn't it funny?" She leaned in closer to his face  
  
Her face was centimeters from Hiead's face  
  
"Oh God" Zero huffed  
  
She leaned closer and closer than she let her lips go on his.  
  
'Oh Gods what the hell am I doing to my own rival?!?!?!' She thought  
  
She kissed harder and let her tongue go in  
  
'But it feel so good and right? DID I JUST SAY RIGHT?!?!?!' she thought  
  
Ikhny was walking in and saw a girl bending over Hiead; she looked harder and saw that it was Zero! And not only that she was kissing her only love.  
  
"Oh my gods" Ikhny said running away with tears starting to go down her face. She loved Hiead but would never say it. Hiead hated her and didn't have feelings for her at all but for Zero? She cried harder  
  
Hiead opened his eyes, he felt someone touch him, even worse kissing him!  
  
His pupils grew and he looked straight and saw Zero Enna  
  
  
  
Oooooooo how will Hiead react? And what about heart broken Ikhny? And what's up with Yamagi? All in the next chapter! Review peeps, it my gas for this fic! 


End file.
